


Addicted

by lady_illiya



Series: axgweek 2013 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a drug to him, and he was happily, blissfully addicted. Day 7, Drug, of Arya x Gendry Week 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last day of AxG Week 2013!! I had so much fun writing and reading everything for this week and I hope everyone else did too! Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed, it really keeps me writing!

1.

The first time he saw her he was so drunk he didn’t even realize what was happening at first. He was leaning against a support beam in the club, nursing his drink, which he suspected of being rum and coke sans the rum.

She had come out of nowhere, snaking through the crowd like the people were just puffs of vapor, not really obstacles. He saw her duck around a pillar and when she emerged her coat was off, the outfit she was wearing barely covered her small body. Her shorts cut low and barely covered her ass, her midriff top was more bra then shirt. He noticed a couple men send her appreciative glances before she disappeared again.

She showed up again not two feet from him, glancing at the exit quickly before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the crowd on the dance floor. He lost his drink along the way but before he could think about where he put it she had taken his hands, placed them on her waist and was moving along to the beat of the music.

After a moment he started to move to, she was much shorter than him, but the heels she had on meant her ass was nestled in his crotch, which was taking notice of the attention it was receiving. They moved together, every once in a while he would miss a beat and they would mismatch until he caught up with her, not as graceful as she seemed to be.

At the song change she swiveled, facing him instead, her hands snaked up to his shoulders, keeping her hips flushed with his. He could see her better now, up close; her hair was dark, and chopped short in an odd asymmetrical cut. Her eyes were dark, makeup surrounding startling grey. Her pupils were dilated, but sharp, and she would glance behind him every so often. He wasn’t sure, since he was heavily intoxicated, but he didn’t think she was drunk, or on anything; but she was hot and seemed to be into him, so he wasn’t going to question it too much.

It took him till the next song to realize she was moving them, they were slowly dancing across the floor, toward the back wall. Once they broke the outer edge of the dancers, she was kissing him. His hands fisted on her hips, moving behind to cup her ass.

He walked her backwards until they were against the wall, Gendry’s hulking form completely covering her as she latched onto him. Her arms gripped his neck, hands threading in his hair, one of her legs lifted to curve around his.

Her hips were rocking into his, and his lips trailed to her neck, biting and sucking at the skin there. Her voice escaped her in little gasps, turning into a moan as one of his hands left her hips, trailing up to the bare skin of her stomach, fingers tickling the underside of her breasts.

She moved her lips across his cheek, gently tugging on his earlobe, he felt her teeth nip, and then she was moving. Her leg found the floor and her hands were on his chest, pushing. He stepped away from her, confused, looking down at her.

She gave him a small, regretful smile, hand lifting to trace her thumb over her his cheek. He blinked, and she was gone, slipping around him and back into the crowd. He tried to follow her path with his eyes but she had all but vanished, leaving him to wonder if she was ever there in the first place.

2.

He was baked the next time he saw her, eating pie at Hot Pie’s. At first he thought he was imagining her, since it didn’t make sense to him as to why she was there.

A bunch of the guys were hanging out, bong on the table between them, Planet Earth on the TV. She slid in the back, not making a sound, he only realized she was there when Hot Pie acknowledged her. Hot Pie got up and walked over to her, they spoke quietly before moving to the door to the basement, where he kept/grew his product.

He was distracted when Tom started yelling, “Those birds man! Those fucking birds! How do they do that?”

“Those are fish, you dumbass.” Lem said, leaning forward to take a long hit. Anguy started cracking up at that.

When Hot Pie and the mystery girl came back up, her bag had a new lump to it, which she set by the door. When she looked up they made eye contact, and the sharp grey gaze caused him to lose his breath, positive now she was the same women from the bar.

Hot Pie waved her over to them, where he plopped down on the couch with them. She hovered, lifted slightly on the balls of her feet, seemingly content to stand surveying them all. It took a couple seconds for his comrades to notice her, and then all of a sudden there was something more interesting than the TV to look at.

She raised an eyebrow at them, and Tom burst into a tune that no one could understand the words to, but he kept gesturing to the girl so it was probably about her.

Hot Pie was talking, introducing them, “-dric, Gendry, and that idiot staring at the firepit-it’s not even lit!-is Thoros.”

She didn’t look at anyone but him, “Hello.” She said, softly, and her voice was honey to his ears. She turned away from him, to fucking Dayne of all people, who had apparently leaning forward, the simpering little dick, to engage her in conversation.

“What’s your name, cutie?” He asked, blinking his violet like eyes at her.

She didn’t smile and blush like the girls usually did when Edric flashed that smile. “Some call me Weasel.” was all she said.

Edric seemed taken aback by her lack of response, so he motioned to the bong on the table, “You wanna take a hit? We’ve got the best Hot Pie can offer.”

“No,” she said simply, her eyes sliding back to Gendry, “It was nice officially meeting you, Gendry.” She turned, and nodded, “Hot Pie. I’ll be back next week for the next pick up.” She grabbed her bag and slid out the door, once again, barely making any noise.

Edric turned on him the same time Hot Pie did, “Dude?! You know her?” and “When did you meet Weasel?” are said at the same time.

“I, we met the other night, at the bar down on 5th.” His hand found the back of his neck and rubbed, trying to physically stop the blush from rising. “It was odd though, she was in and out so fast, I didn’t catch her name. Who is she?” He directed this toward Hot Pie.

“She my best dealer man, pushes more product then the rest combined. Mainly because she doesn’t buy any of it for herself.” He rolled his eyes toward the kitchen, where Beric was digging through the fridge. “I don’t really know much about her, I think she’s got a bunch of odd jobs. She just kind of showed up one day and started selling for me, I think this was the longest she’s stayed.” He winked at Gendry then, “must have made quite the impression on her.”

The blush was full force now, and Gendry may have punched Tom a bit too hard in the arm when he when he started going on about his new _lady_.

3.

He was at a strip club, for honest reasons, he swore. He was waiting for the manager to come meet him, his shifts at the garage were slowing down and this place was looking for a security guard part-time. He didn’t have any experience, but he was built like a bull so he figured he had a good advantage.

He was surveying the room (the _room_ , seriously), when his eye caught a short half naked girl carrying a tray of drinks around to the tables. She looked up from the table she was serving and met his gaze across the room. She smirked at him the same time he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned, the manager was there, and he didn’t look too pleased to find the applicant oogling the staff, oops. “You’re here about the position, am I right?” He was frowning, “well, I think we have it taken care of, maybe you should-“ he was cut off by Weasel, who appeared by their sides like she flew there on wings.

“Hello again, Gendry.” The manager rose his eyebrows, a smile blooming on his lips.

“Ahh! You know our Cat here do you?”

“Cat?” He looked at Weasel, confused.

“Yes, we know each other, Gendry is a friend of mine, he would be good security for us.” The manager nodded, accepting this recommendation without question.

“Show up tomorrow night to get trained, and you’ll start next week with three nights a week.” And with that, he walked off, leaving him with Weasel or was it Cat?

He was about to ask her that exact question when she spoke, “I get off at two, I’ll be outside waiting for you.” And off she went, sliding between tables taking orders while simultaneously avoiding the lecherous hands that reached for her.

It was early still, so he left, heading to hang with the Brotherhood for a bit before returning. Sure enough, after sitting outside in his car five minutes before two, she came gliding across the lot to him, coat wrapped around her and bag over her shoulder. After she opened the door and hopped in, he asked, “Where to, m’lady?”

She snorted, and hiding a smile, “Don’t call me that.” She punched his arm from across the seat, and it surprisingly stung a little. “Your place.”

They drove in silence for a bit before Gendry felt the need to break it. “So, what should I call you? Weasel, Cat?”

“Call me Cat at work, Weasel around Hot Pie.”

“And when we’re alone? What should I call you then?”

“You can call me Arry, if you’d like.”

When he pulled into his lot, he grew nervous, he didn’t know why, Arry did not exactly seem like the type of girl who needs a palace, but something about her just confused him. He did a little awkward, welcome to my place thing when they walked in, but Arry didn’t seem to notice. She merely dropped her bag, and tossed her coat over the back of the couch. She leaned against said couch, pulling her foot up and untying her heels. When she stood flat he was surprised at how short she really was, and couldn’t help the laugh that burst forth from his lips.

She glowered at him, “Are you just gonna laugh all night or are we going to make out?”

That shut him up, and they ended up tumbling over the edge of the couch in his haste to reach her.

4.

Over the next few months he continued to see Arry like this, but he quickly realized he knew very little about her, and she didn’t seem keen on sharing. He had to admit his curiosity was peeked, this women was so contradictory it amazed him. She was clearly educated, that was obvious in the way she spoke and how quick she could figure something out. Yet she was working multiple shit jobs and would disappear completely for weeks on end.

Every time she vanished on him he would steel himself, when-if-she came back he was going to get to the bottom of this. No more lies, no more evasions, he was going to figure out who Arry really was.

Yet, when he walked into his tiny apartment and she was sitting in his kitchen like it was no big deal his resolve would crumble. She would come up, kiss him, and they would spend the night fucking in various locations and positions around his place.

She’d come home with him after work and sometimes it would be sweet, like young lovers, and others he would wake up with scratch marks across his back.

There was no pattern to her, she would come and go as she pleased, and he had no idea where she stayed when she wasn’t with him, as he had never been to her place.

He did realize that when he pushed too hard about details, she would leave for a while, so he learned to stop. He hated when she disappeared, he felt like he was going through withdrawals from her, unsure what he used to do in his free time when she wasn’t around.

And as much as he wanted to actually know who she was; he didn’t want to risk pushing her away, he wanted her too much for that.

She was a drug to him, and he was happily, blissfully addicted. 


End file.
